


Dean the Pink

by faeryn, FoxInDocs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Giggling, Kissing, M/M, Pranking, Tickling, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInDocs/pseuds/FoxInDocs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just. I needed some fluff. Cas pranks Dean and turns him pink, cuteness and grown men giggling ensues.</p><p>*NOW WITH FANART*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean the Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, of all things, so forgive me if there are any mistakes. Point them out and I'll fix them when I get home!
> 
> Everybody lives and nothing hurts ;3;
> 
> Title taken from the song "Lily the Pink" by... I think The Scaffold? That's what Spotify says anyway. It's a fun song, and I thought it was funny. Idk I posted this from my phone XP
> 
> Beautiful fanart by FoxInDocs!! :D

"Castiel!"

Dean's shout was all the notice Sam got before the thunder of running feet brought the man in question hurtling into the library giggling like a lunatic. He vaulted the table in an easy move that had Sam's eyebrows taking a vacation in his hairline, before crouching down behind a bookshelf. Partially hidden by the table, a chair and the shelf, Cas pressed a finger to his lips before covering it with his hand to stifle more laughter. Sam smiled and shook his head, returning to his book and trying to ignore the six foot of celestial being hiding in a corner in his pajamas and giggling like a schoolboy. 

Dean's steps echoed down the corridor before he burst into the room and yelled for the angel again. Sam tried valiantly not to laugh but, well, when your brother is bright pink all over and wearing little more than his boxers it's hard to stifle.

"Dye in your shower gel?" Sam tried to ask innocently but a smile crept across his face anyway and he cleared his throat to keep the laughter that threatened to bubble up inside him from escaping.

"Where is he?" 

"C'mon Dean, he's only messing with you. Try to see the funny side?" 

"I don't wanna see the funny side, Sammy, I wanna find me a dorky little angel and put his head on a pike." Dean sounded mad but Sam knew his brother well enough to know he wasn't really, there was a quirk to his lip the gave away his amusement and Sam was pretty sure Dean had seen Cas in his hiding spot.

Cas had apparently realised this too and suddenly broke cover, darting past the table with a burst of laughter. 

"Oh no you don't, c'mere," Dean growled and gave chase, their bare feet thudding on the hardwood floor as they ran off through the bunker. 

Sam chuckled at his brother and tried to go back to his book, only growing concerned when he heard the sound of a large body hitting the floor followed by a yelp that sounded strangely like Castiel. He got up with a sigh, tucking his finger into his page, and went to make sure Dean wasn't _actually_ murdering the angel. 

Dean had pinned Cas to the floor and was sat astride him, ankles tucked hard against his thighs to keep him from wriggling too much while his fingers sought out every soft spot on the man's body, tickling him incessantly. Castiel howled with laughter and writhed around but even though he could have easily thrown Dean off he just let himself be pinned down.

"Hah, nooo, Dean stop, I'm sorry, please," he gasped in the desperate breaths between tickles.

"Unpink me," Dean growled, his voice low and his fingers threateningly on Castiel's ribs. Cas obliged with a touch of his hand and Dean visibly relaxed.

"Dick angel," he grumbled and Cas smiled up at him fondly, all gums and glittering eyes. Dean's touch turned soft and he ran his fingers through Cas' hair, ghosting his fingertips across the very spots he had been tickling mercilessly only moments ago. Leaning down, he kissed Cas and the angel hummed happily as he licked into his mouth, his hands sliding up Dean's back gently to take in his warmth.

Sam leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed, not intending to be a voyeur but not wanting his brother's sloppy makeout session to devolve into sloppy _sex_ on the floor of the infirmary. He flipped through his book, supervising without watching.

"Piss off Sammy," Dean growled when he came up for air, not taking his eyes off Castiel's. The smaller man was flushed and his breath came in little shuddering gasps as he tried to recover from the tickling.

"You're kidding, right? Someone's gotta make sure you two don't rut yourselves stupid in every room in this damn place."

"We're not gonna do anything like that!" Dean's voice rose indignantly, offended that Sam would even consider the thought.

"Forgive me for taking your track record into account, Dean. Just cause you two are stupid in love doesn't mean I believe you can control yourself for even one minute," Sam said patiently, still flipping idly through his book.

Dean groaned and dropped his head to Castiel's shoulder, blushing furiously and Sam couldn't help but chuckled as his brother's ears and the back of his neck went as pink as his skin had been before. Dean had never been very good at the whole 'l-word' thing and since he and Cas had started... whatever it was they were, Sam took every opportunity he could to tease him about it. Anyone with _eyes_ could see it just by how they were when they looked at each other. He was sure they hadn't said it yet, but somehow he didn't think it would matter.

Cas was murmuring something in Dean's ear that Sam didn't catch and running his fingers gently through the hunter's hair, somehow in control of the situation despite being the one pinned to the floor - and that could _not_ be comfortable.

"We won't do anything, Sam," Cas promised, catching Sam's eyes and looking so earnest and honest Sam sighed. He was way too good at those puppy dog eyes, but at least Sam knew if Cas was the one who said it he would stick to his word.

"Well, alright," he grumbled and turned to leave the room as Dean sat back up again, his skin finally starting to calm down.

Sam stopped just outside the door, out of sight of the two inside, when he heard Dean sigh heavily.

"Asshole's right, y'know," he muttered, so quietly Sam almost didn't hear him.

Cas responded with a pleased hum and the sounds of more kissing made Sam flee for his poor already-scarred brain. As he settled back into his chair in the library Sam couldn't help but smile - maybe there was hope for Dean yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
